To answer the following questions regarding the structure, chemical nature, and synthesis of the components of the bacterial flagellum: 1. What is the chemical nature of the hook and basal region? What is the role, if any, of the hook and basal region in the synthesis of the protein of the flagellar filament? What is their role, if any, in the formation of the filament? What is the nature of the regulatory processes involved in the synthesis of the protein components of the basal region, hook, and filament? 2. What is the nature of the associations between the basal region and the cell membrane and wall? How do these cell surface structures influence the synthesis of the components of the flagellum? What is their role in the functioning of the flagellum?